Apology (지못미)
by Yoonbi san
Summary: Don't trust me like a fool. I said I'd protect your forever, but it was all a lie. Chanbaek Fict/Slight Kaisoo/Sad/Angst/RnR/Yaoi/BxB/Ganti judul.


Forgive me

ChanBaek Present

.

Cast : KaiSoo, SuLay, Kim (Park) Taehyung.

.

Hurt/ Comfot, Angst (fail), Sad

.

Boy x boy

* * *

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Babogati nareul mitji ma_

 _Yeongwonhi neol jikigetdan mal_

 _Geojimal geojismal_

.

Suara langkah kaki beberapa orang dengan terburu-buru memecahkan keheningan di sebuah koridor rumah sakit yang berada dikota Seoul. Beberapa perawat serta dokter mendorong sebuah brangkar dengan pasien yang hampir sekarat diatasnya. Bibir pucat, pelipis yang mengeluarkan banyak darah serta beberapa luka lecet yang menghiasi tubuh mungilnya membuat pasien itu harus mendapat pertolongan segera.

Seorang namja tampan dengan kemeja putih berlumuran darah berjalan di samping pasien tersebut sambil memegang tangan yang tampak pucat itu. Air mata tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mata elangnya.

"Baek kau pasti sembuh. Aku mohon demi aku dan Taehyung." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk lemah. Ia hanya bisa berharap dengan melihat keadaannya yang mengenaskan saat ini. Sebuah kecelakaan hebat hampir merenggut nyawanya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun penuh harap.

Salah seorang perawat menahan Chanyeol untuk menunggu di ruang tunggu, ketika brangkar yang membawa tubuh Baekhyun telah memasuki ruang operasi. Chanyeol hanya bisa menangis saat lampu ruang operasi menyala hijau. Jika di hitung sudah dua kali Chanyeol menangis dalam hidupnya, pertama menangis bahagia saat putra pertama mereka, Park Taehyung lahir, dan yang kedua menangis sedih seperti sekarang dan Chanyeol membenci itu.

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dan menekuk lututnya. Menumpahkan tangisnya yang selama ini ia tahan di depan Baekhyun agar terlihat kuat. Seandainya saja ia yang menjemput Taehyung tadi di sekolah, pasti kecelakaan itu tidak akan terjadi. Chanyeol terus manyalahkan dirinya saat mengingat kejadian itu. Ia merasa tidak becus dalam hal melindungi Baekhyun, melindungi orang yang dicintainya.

Seorang bocah laki-laki berumur 12 tahun berlari menghampirinya, di belakangnya terdapat dua orang namja dewasa.

"Ayah, dimana ibu." Panggil bocah laki-laki itu pada Chanyeol.

"Taehyung ah tenang dulu. Ayahmu pasti akan menjelaskannya." Seorang namja bermata bulat bak burung hantu menahan bocah bernama Taehyung itu agar tidak syok.

"Ayah, dimana ibu ? apa ia baik-baik saja ?" bocah bernama Taehyung itu tampak tak mempedulikan ucapan namja bermata bulat itu dan terus memberikan pertanyaan seputar Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo ah sudah biarkan saja Taehyung mengetahuinya." Ucap Jongin menahan istrinya.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Taehyung dan memeluk putranya erat.

"Ibu sedang dalam keadaan kritis."

"MWO ! tapi apa ibu bisa pulih kembali ?"

"Kita berdo'a saja agar ibu bisa melewati masa kritisnya Tae." Taehyung mengangguk cepat dan menangis sama seperti ayahnya.

 **Di dalam ruang operasi….**

Salah seorang perawat bertugas untuk memantau tanda-tanda vital pasien sekaligus memantau irama jantung pasien bernama Byun… ani Park Baekhyun disebuah layar monitor yang terletak didalam ruang operasi.

Perawat itu tampak teliti memperhatikan sebuah garis lurus abstrak yang menentukan hidup mati pasien yang sedang di tangani oleh dokter di meja operasi. Tiba-tiba saja….

"Dokter detak jantung pasien melemah. Kita harus segera melakukan tindakan selanjutnya pada pasien ini dok…" Perawat itu tampak panik saat melihat garis nyaris lurus terpampang di layar monitor tersebut.

"Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi." Dokter itu mengambil alat kejut jantung dan menempelkannya di dada Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun terlonjak saat alat kejut itu seperti mengagetkan dirinya.

10 menit..

20 menit…

"Bagaimana ini dokter, tidak ada perubahan dalam irama jantung pasien. Apa sebaiknya kita hentikan saja."

"Tidak suster jangan, kita coba sekali lagi, jika tetap tidak ada perubahan terpaksa kita harus menghentikannya."

 **Sementara itu diruang tunggu…**

Sudah satu jam mereka menunggu. Tapi ruang operasi tempat Baekhyun meregang nyawa belum terbuka , Jongin, dan Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya berdo'a untuk keselamatan Baekhyun.

"Hiks… ibu kau harus sembuh. Jika ibu berhasil sembuh aku janji akan menuruti semua perintah ibu… hiks.." Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada Taehyung dan mengecup puncak kepala putra pertamanya.

Ceklek…

Seorang dokter bernama Kim Joonmyeon keluar dari ruang operasi sambil melepas maskernya. Keempat orang yang sedang menunggu segera menghampiri Joonmyeon.

"Apa disini ada salah satu keluarga pasien ?"

"Saya dokter, saya suaminya. Bagaimana keadaan istri saya dok ?"

Joonmyeon memasang wajah sedih, ia menghembuskan nafas pelan sambil melihat seorang bocah laki-laki berwajah mirip seperti pasiennya.

"Ma….maafkan aku. Jantung pasien terlalu lemah aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin tapi sepertinya Tuhan lebih menyayanginya. Maafkan aku."

"Hiks… Ibu Hikss…" Kyungsoo memeluk keponakannya agar tangisnya tidak pecah.

"Tidak mungkin. Anda pasti berbohong." tubuhnya lemas seketika. Jongin menahan lengan Chanyeol agar sepupunya tidak terjatuh atau pingsan.

"Saya tidak berbohong tuan. Lebih baik kita do'akan saja tuan Baekhyun agar diberi tempat yang layak oleh Tuhan. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf, permisi."

"Ya.. terima kasih dokter." Kata Jongin.

"Ini tidak mungkin Jongin. Tidak mungkin Baekhyun pergi secepat itu hiks.. ia sudah berjanji agar tetap hidup hiks…"

"Semua sudah terjadi Chan. Mungkin Tuhan lebih mencintai Baekhyun daripada dirimu. Kita do'akan saja Baekhyun agar ia bisa tenang di alam sana."

Chanyeol sangat terpukul saat mendengar pernyataan dokter yang menangani istrinya. Ia merasa semua ini tidak adil baginya dan juga Taehyung, putra mereka. Baru saja kemarin mereka berbahagia dengan merayakan ulang tahun putra mereka yang ke dua belas tahun dan dengan cepat Tuhan merenggut kebahagiaannya. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Taehyung dan memeluknya.

"Kau harus bersabar nak. Kita harus merelakan ibu. Ayah berjanji akan selalu menjagamu." Taehyung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menangis sekencang-kencang nya. Tampaknya bocah laki-laki itu belum bisa melepas kepergian ibunya.

Chanyeol terus membisikkan kata penenang agar putranya berhenti menangis. Ia berjanji akan menjaga anaknya demi Baekhyun.

.

 _Mian mian_

 _Jikyeojuji mothae mianhae jal salgilbarae_

 _Mian mian Neodo nal ijeojwo_

 _Apeujiman_

 _Yeongwonhi hamkkehajan geu yaksok_

 _Ijeneun eopneun geoya_

 _Jikyeojuji motaeseo mianhae_

.

Chanyeol menatap datar gundukan tanah beserta batu nisan yang menuliskan nama seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Di hadapannya terdapat Taehyung yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu seakan tidak pernah mau merelakan kepergian namja yang telah melahirkannya.

"Hiks.. ibu mengapa kau pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja bu. Mengapa kau tidak mengajakku untuk ikut bersamamu.. hiks.. ibu aku merindukanmu."

Hampir saja Chanyeol juga ikut menangis seperti Taehyung, jika saja Jongin tak menghampirinya dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Setidaknya kau masih memiliki Taehyung Chan." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Aku sangat iri denganmu dan Baekhyun. Kau beruntung bisa mendapatkan namja special seperti Baekhyun yang bisa mengandung serta melahirkan seperti yeoja. Sementara Kyungsoo, entahlah aku tidak ingin berharap terlalu jauh. Bagiku dengan Kyungsoo di sisiku sudah lebih dari cukup "

"Jadi kau mengharapkan Kyungsoo agar bisa seperti Baekhyun. begitu ?"

"Ya, tapi itu dulu. Aku mencintai Kyungsoo bukan karena itu. Aku mencintainya karena hati dan juga sikapnya padaku."

"Tak ada salahnya untuk berharap. Mugkin saja Tuhan sedang mengabulkan harapanmu yang lain Jong atau kau kurang berusaha."

"Entahlah. Baiklah aku pulang dulu. Satu jam lagi aku ada janji rapat dengan klien dari perusahaan lain."

"Ne.. hati-hati."

Chanyeol berjalan kearah Taehyung dan menundukkan tubuhnya mensejajarkan dengan tubuh putranya.

"Ayah.. hiks.."

"Wae ? ayah sudah merelakan kepergian ibu. Kau juga harus bisa merelakannya pelan-pelan nak." Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghapus air matanya.

"Shileo… Taehyung ingin ibu kembali."

"ssthh.. bukankah jagoan tidak akan menangis. Dengarkan Ayah, jika kau tidak mau merelakan ibu dan terus bersedih itu sama saja kau membuat ibu sedih di atas sana. Masih ada Ayah disini yang akan manjaga dan bermain bersamamu."

"Tapi Ayah.."

"Ayah juga sama sedihnya sepertimu, tapi Ayah juga telah merelakan ibu mu secara perlahan. Taehyung tidak ingin membuat ibu sedih bukan ?" Taehyung menggeleng dan menatap ayahnya dengan sedih. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang ada di pipi Taehyung.

"Kajja.. kita pulang. Ayah akan memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu." Taehyung tersenyum kembali dan berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Ayahnya.

Tak jauh dibelakang mereka tepatnya disamping makam Baekhyun. Terdapat seorang namja cantik khas putri kerajaan dengan pakaian serba putih serta cahaya putih terang menghiasi tubuhnya. Namja itu tersenyum melihat punggung Chanyeol dan Taehyung yang berjalan menjauh didepannya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak gagal dalam melindungiku Chan. Jagalah putra kita, Park Taehyung untukku. Aku mencintaimu.. ani maksudku mencintai kalian. Selamat Tinggal."

Perlahan-lahan cahaya putih itu menghilang seiring hilangnya Baekhyun, ya namja manis itu adalah Park Baekhyun yang ingin melihat kedua malaikatnya terakhir kali sebelum ia pergi dan takkan kembali.

.

FIN

.

How's? I hope you like this? ^

Niatnya sih mao hiatus ampe selesai sidang tapi pas dengerin lagunya jadi goyah gini niatnya. Yoon saranin bacanya sambil dgrin lagunya deh biar dapet Feel nya skalian baper wkwkwk..

Yup segitu aja Sampai jumpa di fanfic Yoon selanjutnya. Anyeong... ^^

150317

22.00


End file.
